Kansan00
Kansan00 was one of the first members of Paradigm and has a rich history on the server. Almost immediately after joining the server he founded the faction of Liberium which at its peak had 4 members. After JewishSnail, the leader of Isnail came across Kansan's base on his travels, he shanked Kansan dead and burnt all his items, after which Liberium died and Kansan was forced to flee to a tundra 3000 blocks from spawn, where he later founded the nation of Falstria. Falstria, too, fell, this time due to him declaring war on xmadx of EastSide as a joke, which evolved into real war. A search party lead by Duterte of the Philippines went out and found him within 2 hours. Kansan logged off to prevent death and therefore loss of his armour and tools. A cake was set up in his lounge and the search party waited for him to log back on. He was successfully vassalized by Duterte, and was given a diamond pickaxe, a stack of iron, and a stack of coal to get him back off the ground. He lost these shortly after, however, after dying to a skeleton. After this he joined Solvada where he remained for a day. He was forced out after releasing publicly the coordinates of Rhodesia. After this he was one of the founding members of the SSR which was created via a small loan from him of 200 dollars to found the faction. This did not last however as Sir_Willy and theowlbear discriminated against him, after he asked for some diamonds for tools, and they said "Iron is fine for you Kansan" while visibly flaunting their full diamond armour and tools with diamonds in their hands. As a result of this Kansan took the SSR's ores hostage but forgot to go to spawn. He was later kicked from the SSR and subsequently killed, and the SSR regained its ores. After this Kansan had a short stint with Uga/RobDaBob1 in which they created the Stone God Tribe which, after Uga left for Solvada, was renamed to Scania. Kansan fled to an island in the middle of the sea and became a very small threat and the world focused its efforts elsewhere. After Scania declared itself an atheist republic, though, members quickly grew to the peak of 3 shortly before the Dirty Skirmish with the ICN. Ricarius, seeing the growing power of Scania, planted a mole and teleported to Scania, blowing it up and taking the valuable items. After this Kansan joined a group of primitivists led by Cythren and traveled to an extreme hills biome where they began to set up base, but the 2 primitivists accompanying Cythren burnt Kansan in lava. Kansan then regained control of the Scania faction, renamed it to Altai (Altay for a short period) and moved to a new base on a mooshroom island. He kept this base for only 12 hours and left of his own will to another small island, where he lived for 11 days until 3rd May 2017 where upon becoming admin, he disbanded Altai and wishes to keep the base untouched until his term is over, when the faction will be refounded.